


Cracks and Lights

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, h/c
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irgendwie hat jeder irgendwo einen Riss - doch nur so kann das Licht eindringen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks and Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Ein kleines Geschenk an die liebe cricri, der ich für so viele Dinge danke. Ich hoffe sehr, du genießt deine Geburtstagsstunden!
> 
> Was ich zu diesem kurzen Werk noch sagen soll? Tja ... entstanden um halb zwei Uhr morgens, dementsprechend emotional. Und kitschig. Obwohl es kitschig bei mir ja eigentlich immer ist ... Verdammt.  
> Und so wirklich happy ist die Story jetzt auch nicht gerade, aber mir war so, als würdest du gerne h/c lesen, also bitte, hier hast du eine kleine Dosis davon. :)
> 
> Ansonsten: Don't judge me!
> 
> Früher posten ging heute leider nicht, deswegen nur ein Nachmittags-Geschenk. Aber das sollte ja wohl nicht stören, wa?
> 
> Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen - natürlich auch allen anderen. :)

*~*~*

 

„Fang mich doch! Fang mich doch!“

„Ich hab dich gleich! Und dann musst du Pirat deine gerechte Strafe erhalten, arrrr!“

Der Vater im Park stürzte sich gespielt blutrünstig auf den kleinen Jungen, der Augenklappe und Kopftuch trug und nun zu Boden gerissen wurde, was ihm anscheinend nichts ausmachte, da er sich vor Lachen wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen hätte halten können. Rangelnd und kichernd und kreischend wälzten die beiden sich jetzt hin und her, bis sie irgendwann außer Atem stoppten und der Junge sich lachend geschlagen gab.

Boerne lächelte leicht und wandte den Blick ab, um seinen Weg nach Hause fortzusetzen. Das wirklich fantastische Wetter ließ es zu, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen und diese Gelegenheit hatte er sich natürlich nicht entgehen lassen können. Und offensichtlich war er ja nicht der Einzige, der die angenehmen Temperaturen und den Sonnenschein nutzen wollte.

So etwas hatte sein Vater damals nie mit ihm gemacht. Spielen im Park. Rumalbern. Zusammen lachen. Das hatte es für ihn einfach nicht gegeben. Die Tage hatten aus Regeln bestanden, welche es zu befolgen galt. Und wer die Regeln nicht einhielt, wurde spätestens mit den Strafen zum Schweigen gebracht. Konsequenzen hatte sein Vater das genannt. Auf Taten würden Konsequenzen folgen.

Boerne hätte sich auch manchmal einen Vater gewünscht. Einen richtigen, nicht nur so einen rein biologischen. Sondern einen Vater, der auch da war. Für den er nicht nur wie ein schnödes Souvenir eines netten Abenteuers, sondern wie ein wichtiger Bestandteil seines Lebens war. Der mit ihm in den Park ging. Ihn jagte. Mit ihm lachte. Ihn in echt zu Boden warf und ihn dennoch weniger verletzte als wenn er es nur psychisch täte.

Eigentlich hatte er mit der ganzen Sache auch schon längst abgeschlossen. Beschäftigte sich nicht weiter mit all den Fragen, die sowieso für immer ungehört in seinem Kopf verhallen würden. Er hatte schon so oft und so lange über alles nachgedacht. Hatte Erklärungen gefunden und Emotionen beruhigt.

Aber manchmal überkam ihn noch dieses Gefühl in ihm drin. Eigentlich gehörte das da gar nicht mehr hin und eigentlich wollte er das auch gar nicht mehr haben, aber er konnte es nun mal nicht ändern.

In dem Monat, in dem sein Vater gestorben war, war es immer besonders schlimm. Da mischte sich die Liebe und das Vermissen mit der Enttäuschung und der Trauer. Und ja, verdammt, es war schmerzhaft. Und ja, dann konnte ein glücklicher Vater mit seinem glücklichen Kind ihn auch schon mal ziemlich treffen. Allein der Anblick machte ihm klar, was … was alles hätte sein können, wäre es gewesen, wie es nicht gewesen war.

Inzwischen war er zu Hause angekommen und versuchte das Ziehen in seiner Brust zu ignorieren, während er die Wohnungstür aufschloss. Es duftete lecker nach Lachsfilet und in der Küche pfiff Thiel vor sich hin. Er wollte jetzt keine schlechte Laune verbreiten. War ja auch albern, dass er nach den vielen Jahren immer noch … na ja.

„Ach, da bist du ja wieder“, sagte Thiel fröhlich und lächelte ihn an. Boerne lächelte schwach zurück, einen Ton brachte er nicht heraus.

Eigentlich hatte er auch die Wohnungsschlüssel auf die Kommode im Flur legen wollen, aber jetzt hielt er sie immer noch in der Hand und nestelte an ihnen herum.

„Der Fisch ist gleich fertig, du kannst dich schon mal -“ Thiel unterbrach sich selbst, legte den Pfannenschieber beiseite und kam einen Schritt näher. Mit ernstem Gesicht fragte er: „Alles in Ordnung?“

Boerne räusperte sich und versuchte, den Blick von dem Schlüsselbund in Thiels Gesicht zu heben, aber dieser Versuch scheiterte kläglich damit, dass seine Augen unruhig hin und her flogen, ohne wirklich etwas fixieren zu können und letztendlich doch wieder auf seinen Händen landeten. „Ja, klar. Alles bestens.“

Doch Thiel war nicht blöd und suchte den Blickkontakt. „Was ist los?“

„Nichts, ich …“, begann Boerne und seine Finger wurden nervöser. „Ich … also …“ Er seufzte schwer, schloss die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Seine Stimme war jetzt ganz leise, aber Thiel war noch näher gekommen und richtete seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. „Im Park, da war ein Vater mit seinem Sohn und … die beiden haben halt gerangelt und gelacht … und diesen Monat ist doch vor ein paar Jahren mein Vater verstorben und … und … ich musste halt irgendwie … ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist blöd von mir.“

„Nein“, sagte Thiel. „Das ist gar nicht blöd.“ Er wischte irgendetwas von Boernes Wange, das mit Sicherheit keine Träne gewesen war, und umarmte ihn warm.

Und Boerne legte seine Arme um den anderen und drückte ihn an sich. Vergrub das Gesicht in der Schulter und die Finger in dem Stoff und der weichen Haut. Verharrte so. Ließ sich fallen und hielt sich fest. An der Wärme und dem Geruch. Dem vertrauten Körper. An Thiel, der einfach da war, der einfach irgendwie immer da war und ihn auffing, egal was auch kam. 

 

_You don't need another human being to make your life complete._

 

"Er hat dich geliebt", flüsterte Thiel an sein Ohr.

 

_But let's be honest._

 

"Ich weiß."

 

_Having your wounds kissed by someone_

 

"Und ich tue das auch."

 

_who doesen't see them as disaster in your soul,_

 

Er lächelte. "Ich weiß."

 

_but cracks to put their love into,_

 

"Möchtest du jetzt den überaus leckeren Lachs probieren und mir danach die fünf Euro geben, weil ich die Wette gewonnen habe und eben doch so etwas kochen kann?"

 

_is the most calming thing in this world._

 

Das Lächeln wurde zum Grinsen. "Das werden wir ja sehen."

 

 

* Ende * 


End file.
